


RWBY Prompt Vote

by Malachi_Eclipse



Category: RWBY
Genre: 3 prompts, Alpha Weiss, Alpha Yang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Blake, Omega Ruby, Prompt Fic, vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Eclipse/pseuds/Malachi_Eclipse
Summary: I’m going to post a AU WhiteRose fanfiction with Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics on AO3, cause there simply isnt enough. But I need the public of AO3 and Tumblr to vote on a prompt. If you would like a say in what story goes up, please comment below.





	1. Votes Are In

**Author's Note:**

> When it says [name to be decided] that means I’m figuring out where I’m going to set them geographically, if you have an idea of where to put them(I’m partial to Europe)or want to vote let me know below, and thankyou for your time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who have seen my post and voted have been accounted for

The votes are in and all who have voted right now are accounted for. Out of the total of 17 people who voted.

38% Voted for Prompt 1

50% Voted for Prompt 2

12% Voted for Prompt 3

6% voted for Prompt 1 and 2

Since the tallies are up the winner has been decided, chapter one of Prompt 2 will be up as soon as possible. And don’t worry I’m not afraid of writing some smut in there, but it will be clearly marked for those who like just them fluffs.

Last thing you will never read a story from me with a sad ending, and angst aint my thing but I will put some in there cause it even I know it moved the plot along. I look forward to sharing my first Fanfiction with you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all so much for your help but don’t worry there will be a chance to write all of these, I will almost always hold a vote before I write a Fan Fiction.


	1. Chapter 1

1) Beacon academy, the best high school in all of [name to be decided], and the only high school that allows both Alphas and Omegas to live together, there’s only one downside, Alphas get to choose the Omega they live with for the entire 4 years, to....take care of them. When Omega Ruby is chosen by someone other than her Alpha sister, what will happen?

2) Beacon College of [name to be decided] is one of the most immersive colleges, however they aren’t as stupid as to let Alphas and Omegas live near eachother, when Alpha Weiss Schnee is confused for a Omega, she is forced to live with a Omega roomate, read along as she attempts to fix the schools mistake, will it be alright for her and the Omega?

3) Attending Beacon college a year ahead of schedule was definitely not in Ruby’s agenda, but having a scholarship for the best engineering college around was her dream, she even made her sisters replacement arm. When she meets an aggressive Alpha, who would save her but yet another beautiful Alpha who doesn’t seem to like her, but she’ll change that.


End file.
